


The Five Times Race and Davey Were Found Out

by PrincessJaqulineChess1031



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Can be read as 92sies plus Kath or as stage musical, M/M, Race and Davey are supportive and loving boyfriends, Romace, but it’s been a rough bit and at least I’m posting again, don’t you dare think he isn’t, really short, specs is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 06:24:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessJaqulineChess1031/pseuds/PrincessJaqulineChess1031
Summary: Five very brief times our favorite newsies found out that Race and Davey are dating. {modern au}Ravey, because I’m trash and this website needs more of it.





	The Five Times Race and Davey Were Found Out

**1** ) **Jack** **and** **Albert**

 

Davey was sure heaven was real — it came in the form of Racetrack Higgins. That must be the only explanation for how good of a kisser he was. The only explanation for the way Race knew exactly where to put his hands when they kissed (knotted in Davey’s hair). Racetrack Higgins was the personification of Davey Jacobs personal heaven.

 

Race laughed contently but tiredly on his side of the bed, running a hand through his blond curls with a grin.

 

Davey, have I ever told you I loved you?” Race asked. Davey rolled his eyes and reached to put on his second slipper and retreat to his own room.

 

“Many times,” Davey said, “one would think we’re dating.” Race had, in fact, told Davey that he loved him nearly a hundred times over. At first Davey had thought Race was rushing too quickly into saying it, but after looking into the man’s eyes...Davey had known immediately that Race wasn’t rushing. He had probably been holding back saying it for a long time.

 

Davey rose to stand once he was sure his shoes were on, not wanting bare feet to cause too much noise on the floor. Their other roommates — Jack and Albert — weren’t quite clued into the relationship yet, and Davey didn’t want their first introduction to him and Race dating being Davey sneaking back to his room in the middle of the night.

 

But then arms were around his shoulders, pulling him back onto the mattress.

 

“Stay,” Race whispered into his ear, voice tired and husky in Davey’s ear. Davey shivered.

 

“I have to head back to my room, Race,” Davey said. “If Jack and Albert find us in the morning ...”

 

Race placed a kiss just below his ear.

 

“Let them find us,” Race said. He quickly laid Davey on his side, pulling Davey’s slippers off with his own feet before kicking them off the mattress. Race’s arms were around his waist, pulling Davey deep into his chest. Race smirked deep into Davey’s neck. “We’ve got nothing to hide.”

 

Davey felt comfort rise from his chest as Race settles against Davey’s back, tangling his shorter legs in with Davey’s longer ones. In truth, Davey was content to stay right here forever.

 

Davey sighed and turned his head just enough to place a kiss in Race’s messy blond curls, Race’s head still buried into the skin of Davey’s neck.

 

“I suppose you’re right,” Davey said. Davey always wanted to actually spend the night with Race, not just run out after they finished to keep their secret. They had nothing to hide after all — they were a couple, not a secret super villain partnership. Race didn’t respond, so Davey assumed the blond had already retired to his dreamland.

 

“Although that would be fun,” Davey mused to himself as sleep started to drift over him. “We could surely take over the world.” He reached to pull Race’s soft, blue comforter around the two of them, wrapping the two of them together.

 

Davey smiled into the pillow, revealing in the feeling of Race’s breath on his neck as he quickly fell asleep.

 

^^^

“No way!”

 

Davey was awoken by someone screaming that phrase. His eyes blinked open to reveal the blurry, but excited form of his two roommates in the doorway of the room.

 

“What?” Race mumbled, blinking awake as well.

 

“You and Davey are — are dating!” Jack said, slipping his phone back in his pocket. Davey scrunched his brow. Why had Jack had his phone out?

 

“Yes, we are,” Race grumbled, rolling over in bed. “Now let us cuddle, you losers.”

 

Davey smiled blearily at the thought. Cuddling with Race sounded like something he would very much like to keep doing. Davey rolled over to Race and hugged him from behind, digging his cheek into Race’s shoulder.

 

Albert snickered but Jack and Albert soon left, Jack shouting out a ‘later, lovebirds’ over his shoulder. Davey smiled after they were gone and kissed Race’s shoulder, but Race was already asleep again.

 

**2** ) **Crutchie**

 

“Holy shit — Jack, are they making out?”

 

Crutchie’s adopted brother smiled as he passed the couch that was the center of Crutchie’s attention. Where Crutchie’s two close friends, Racetrack Higgins and Davey Jacobs, were currently very invested in kissing, making several sounds Crutchie wished he wasn’t hearing.

 

“Yeah, don’t worry about them,” Jack said, slipping on his jacket. “Once they get going on, they’re pretty much blind to everything going on around them.”

 

Jack smiled and slung an arm around Crutchie’s shoulder, leading them out of the apartment.

 

“Now come on, Kath’s waiting for us.”

 

**3** ) **Les**

 

Les was playing on Davey’s phone in the passenger seat when all hell broke loose. Davey had picked up his kid brother like always, and just like always Les had immediately called Davey’s choice in radio (news) lame and said that he was bored.

 

Normally that didn’t bother Davey, because usually it lead into a conversation about something or another, but today had not been a particularly good day for Davey — failing an exam and being late to two other classes — so he had quickly just given Les his phone to play Angry Birds or whatever it was Les liked to play.

 

“Hey, Race just texted you,” Les said. At first, Davey didn’t pay any mind to what he said, since, after all, Race was his boyfriend, of course he would text Davey. “He says something about knowing something that will cheer you up. Then one of those winky face emotions.”

 

Davey nearly swerved the car.

 

“Hey, why did he call you giggles? That’s a weird —“

 

“Give me the phone!” Davey said, snatching the phone from Les angrily. Les titled his head and smiled, the fourteen year old’s eyes lighting up with mischief.

 

“Wait — are you and Race dating?” Les asked. Davey grit his teeth.

 

“Yes,” Davey said. “But you can’t tell Mom and Dad yet — me and Race just started like two months ago, we’re barely exclusive, so don’t say anything until it’s serious, okay?”

 

“Sure, sure,” Les said, and Davey was sure he was about to get a phone call from his mom asking that Race and Davey come for dinner one night.

 

“One question though?”

 

“What?”

 

“Why does Race call you giggles?”

 

The memory of Race’s lips on his neck and Davey’s rather undignified response surfaced, and Davey blushed scarlet.

 

“None of your business.”

 

**4** ) **Specs**

 

So, we’re on for dinner, right?” Race asked at the door of Davey’s lecture hall. Davey nodded with a smile of anticipation. It was their first real date and Davey was excited to finally be out in public with his boyfriend.

 

Wait, were they boyfriends? Was it too soon for that? They had already said they loved each other and gotten pretty hot and heavy already, but they hadn’t dated ...

 

Never mind, he could consider that later.

 

“Of course,” Davey said. Race smiled at him and slipped his arms around Davey’s neck, eyes twinkling with a bright and humerus mischief.

 

“Care to seal our plans with a kiss, my dear David?” Race asked, raising a brow. Davey rolled his eyes, but indulged him, pulling Race closer by his waist, hands firmly on the smaller boy’s hips.

 

“You’re ridiculous, my beloved Racetrack,” Davey said. Without another word, Davey leaned down to smash their lips together. It was a much more innocent kiss than what they usually got up to, but then again, most of those kisses had been in private with no strings attached. This one, though it was softer and quicker, felt more intimate in a way, because it was one of their first where their relationship was on full display.

 

When they separated, Race’s face was smirking and his hands were tangled in Davey’s hair.

 

“Bye, baby,” Race said, detangling himself from Race, swinging his own bag higher on his shoulder.

 

See you at eight,” Dave said. “I love you.”

 

“Love you too,” Race said as Davey slipped into the classroom.

 

Almost immediately, Davey was met with the knowing face of Specs.

 

“Got yourself a date, Jacobs?” Specs said.

 

Davey rolled his eyes. “Yes, a first one actually. So don’t go blipping about it to everyone.”

 

Spec’s eyes shone and Davey became aware that Specs was not about to keep the secret. Davey narrowed his eyes.

 

“If you tell, I won’t be responsible for what my insanely reckless and impulsive partner does upon finding out you betrayed my trust.”

 

Spec’s smile dropped and he slipped into a seat.

 

“That’s what I thought.”

 

**5** ) **Katherine**

 

Race watched his boyfriend warily. Davey was a little drunk. Okay, a lot drunk. Very drunk.

 

“Rraaccee!” Davey cried, falling face first into Race’s lap. Race was the designated driver for tonight — an honor very rarely given to the boy, but it was his turn.

 

“Yes, Dave?” Race asked, a little amused.

 

“Are you single?” Davey asked. Race raised a brow, even though Davey couldn’t see.

 

“No, my dear David, I am currently dating a very charming and loving man,” Race said. Davey flipped around to look up at him, eyes filled with wonder.

 

“He must be lucky,” Davey said. “You’re so handsome. Like really handsome. You could be The Batchelor handsome!”

 

Race noted away the drunk compliment away for when Davey was sober, which would make a great jab later on. Race smiled and brushed away Davey’s brunet bangs.

 

“Dave, you’re my boyfriend.”

 

Davey’s eyes lit up with what could only be called sparkles.

 

“Oh, yeah.” Davey was quiet for a moment. “Have I ever mentioned that you’re a fantastic kisser? Like the best kisser I ever have kissed? Also you’re really great when you do that thing where we —“

 

“I get it Dave,” Race quickly cut off. Race had no problem talking about his and Davey’s amorous activities, but knew Davey would be irate with himself over it tomorrow. Drunk Davey was far more honest with that stuff than Sober Davey would ever be. “I love you, but you’re going to regret talking about our ... other activities.”

 

Davey nodded his head solemnly, as if Race had intoned great wisdom.

 

“You’re really smart Race!” Davey said. “You’re going to be a great lawyer some day!” Davey’s eyes widened. “What if you get on the Supreme Court one day?”

 

Race shook his head. “Unlikely, but thanks for the faith in me.”

 

Davey didn’t hear what he said though, because he passed out on Race’s lap. Race bit his lip with a laugh and reached to kiss Davey’s forehead.

 

“You and Davey, huh?” Katherine, the other designated driver for the night, said as she plopped down next to him, sipping a Diet Coke. She handed him a Sprite, which Race accepted with a grateful smile.

 

“Yeah, me and Davey,” Race said softly. Katherine squinted at Davey for a second, but didn’t drop her smile.

 

“I didn’t know Davey was gay,” Katherine said.

 

“He’s bi,” Race explained. “Up till now, he’s only dated girls just because that’s the way things worked out. He says I’m the first guy he’s dated.”

 

Katherine turned apologetic. “I’m sorry, I didn’t meant to assume his —“

 

“It’s fine Kath,” Race said. “He wouldn’t have been offended, and neither am I.”

 

Katherine smiled again and leaned back, taking a long drag from her soda.

 

“I didn’t expect you two to be the ones who paired off,” Katherine said. “But it kinda works. In a weird way.”

 

Race scoffed. “Funny. Dave said something like that.”

 

The memory was still clear, like it just happened. They had been just lying in bed late one night when Davey had wondered aloud that the two of them were the strangest couple Davey had ever heard of, but that he was glad to be apart of it. Race had laughed and nuzzled deeper into Davey’s side, insides fizzling and popping with excitement at having Davey this close to him.

 

“If this is a strange coupling, my dear David,” Race had said, “then let me be strange, because I never want to stop kissing that gorgeous face of yours.”

 

 

Katherine hummed. “You love him, don’t you?”

 

Did Race love him? Race has been in love with Davey since Davey had been hired at the stupid IHOP they used to work at. Davey has swept in with an aura of compassion and intelligence that had immediately had Race ready to kiss him senseless. When Davey had pulled Race close a few months ago and admitted he wanted to date, Race had almost cried. He loved Davey so much, he would go out and marry him tonight if Davey was ready for that.

 

“Yeah, I do.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Meet the newest Ravey trash.   
> Have a blessed day!  
> — Princess Chess


End file.
